An Anomaly: The Code of the Lifestream
by AstridClaire
Summary: Centuries after his 'death', Lelouch lived in the shadows. Acknowledging his achievements on Earth, Minerva took him to Gaia. From there, Lelouch discovered an anomaly between the Lifestream and his Code. Certain fates were altered, and certain people never expected to find friendship and comfort with an immortal...especially one with a shattered soul. Let redemption be given!


**[Code Geass X Final Fantasy VII]**

**An Anomaly: The Code of the Lifestream**

_~~~First Mystery~~~_

"_The Code Awakening in the Crossroads"_

* * *

It was truly a sight to behold. The world was a paradise worth fighting for. It was as if Eden was revived and the Earth became alive more than it had before. No one knew it could've even been possible from the beginning, as countless wars were fought only for all bloodshed and sacrifices to be in vain…but no more. The time of salvation and the era for change had finally arrived.

_**Zero Requiem**_...it was the very hope for all humanity. The era that brought change upon the bloodthirsty battlefield was the time for all races to unite. _All against one man…_

Nunnally Vi Britannia led Zero Requiem with the 'new' Zero—who, in truth, is Kururugi Suzaku—as all the Numbered Areas under the Britannia Empire was freed. Everything was resolved between all countries of the world. All there was to worry about was how to inflict the order upon all civilians, and even that wasn't much work either. The last reign of tyranny ended together with the cycle of hatred that never failed to cause the accursed wars of history. Now, people could live on peacefully in the present as they look forward to a better future. Nunnally shall be the one to carry on the legacy of a true gentle world with Zero by her side, as they commence the beginning of Zero Requiem.

That was, still is, and always will be Lelouch Vi Britannia's last will as a human.

That's right; it was all Lelouch's so-called strategy. To concentrate all the hatred towards his self would unify the world against him, and by doing so, fulfil the wish of his sister that he had always been fighting to the death for. Even if it meant she would hate him too…

It wasn't a fight that he could do only for Nunnally after all…and Nunnally herself understood that. As she touched her brother's hand one last time, she saw it all: his memories, his thoughts, his feelings, and his resolve. She cried for him. She still does and she took it upon herself to take the responsibility and dedication to finish Zero Requiem. Suzaku didn't bother to stop her, knowing that's the only way for Nunnally to be at ease after knowing the truth that he shared with his best friend and former rival. Suzaku can never live as Kururugi Suzaku, but as Zero whom will devote his entire being to ensure the happiness of others…never to find his own. As he accepted these terms and fate, he knew he had already forgiven Lelouch and himself.

Years have passed, and Zero Requiem carried on successfully. The Black Knights became the protectors of all alliances, and Britannia became its pillar. Nunnally ruled as the 100th Leader of Britannia and Zero carried the title of the Empress' Knight. Schneizel obeyed every order of Zero—as the Geass commanded—but Nunnally took the risk of freeing him after some time. As Jeremiah cancelled the order, Schneizel was also informed of Lelouch's truth and embraced Nunnally's reign wholeheartedly.

However, all good things come to an end. Nunnally died after years of ruling without a successor of her own. The Empire mourned for her as she left her last will behind with Zero. Seiryuu, Cornelia and Guilford's son, became the new Emperor and was gladly accepted by the Empire as the most legitimate successor. After Cornelia led the attack in Lelouch's final parade before his death, Guilford never left her side as the ever devoted Knight. Even as a blind man, he didn't cease to be a formidable soldier of the empire. Not long after the peaceful era of Zero Requiem was stabilized, Guilford and Cornelia travelled the world in leisure then returned with the resolve to become husband and wife. Following such happiness was the birth of Seiryuu.

When Seiryuu was born, Nunnally dedicated her everything to teach Seiryuu the values that Lelouch also taught to her once. Cornelia knew it might just be Nunnally being herself, but deep down, she knew there was something else. Cornelia confronted her half-sister, and confessed the fact that she had already forgiven Lelouch so there was no need for Nunnally to repent by excessively spoiling Seiryuu. Nunnally cried in her arms and that's how Cornelia learned of the truth. Giving Nunnally's comfort, she turned to Guilford to search her own. Ever since Euphemia's death, Cornelia had not cried so much in her life.

Life went on though, and everyone strived to protect what they have left. Kallen Kouzuki and Gino Weinberg soon tied the knot as well, months after Ohgi and Viletta got married. Xingke and Tianzi got together as they ruled over their own political matters. Everyone else found their happiness in their own ways. Time had passed and there was not a single one of them that died in regrets. Some of them even had the honor of learning the truth of Zero Requiem as Suzaku laid down his mask at their death beds.

Everything seemed to be in place, and one man had seen it all. Lelouch could finally rest as a Code Bearer together with his female companion, C.C.

**...**

…

…

**However…**

…everything else left Lelouch BORED the hell out of his mind. There was nothing and no one to look after anymore, and that means there's nothing and ABSOLUTELY NOTHING to worry about. There weren't even much trivial crimes to stop anymore. There wasn't even corruption to be found. There were no coup d'états, no assassination attempts, no rebellion, no disputes, no nothing! Everyone was practically behaving, and in a way, it's utterly disturbing and unnerving. It can even be somewhat…scary.

There was no perfect utopia, yes. Someone still ruled over them all, and there were mischievous and evil attempts here and there; but everyone was too content in treasuring the peace that no one was truly bothered. Lelouch was happy that the war is over, and he doesn't really want any trouble to happen. They were _his _plans all along, after all. However, everything became too quiet for his tastes. He enjoyed the relaxation but it has already been more than 800 years, damn it! He needed to do something for his free time. There was no worthy opponent in chess to face. Even gambling became some kind of sport with how wealthy the world became, and slavery is now strongly prohibited. Most of the critical bets were forbidden to ensure the safety and fairness among the citizens. There was no thrill anymore for Lelouch.

Worst of all, there wasn't even any logical thoughts to ponder anymore. Strategies and tactics were no longer needed as either a leisure or requirement for Lelouch. Attending school is just plain pointless, and C.C. isn't really the best companion for entertainment. He was born to think, goddamn it! He needs to have something to mull over or he'll go crazy! He'd long mastered his Geass, and he had rested as C.C. first advised him. However, he's slowly losing his sanity by thinking meaningless agendas:

"_What's for breakfast today?"_

"_How's the weather?"_

"_I wonder if it'll rain…"_

"_What time is it?"_

Usually, Code Bearers are very much unpredictable. Lelouch's greatest fear, however, had come true. He can finally finish C.C's sentences after years of companionship and utter boredom. There was nothing for him to kill time and distract him, so all his attention was on the witch.

…

Don't give it any malice, they're not together.

Anyway, Lelouch still remembers one of those days…

"_**C.C., what time is it?" he asked her, bored. **__"'Look at the clock yourself, fool.' she'll say."_

"_**Look at the clock yourself, fool." C.C. replied as she finished her third box of pizza.**_

Lelouch was still traumatized. It was all just unbelievable. He read the freakin' witch's mind! Not even Mao could do that!

"_Damn you, Seiryuu!" _he thought. _"Why must your reign be so effective? It doesn't help the fact that you just had to continue your legacy with your children and grandchildren! I guess I should've known. You might be my nephew and I love you as family, but you're also the greatest menace I've ever faced. As Cornelia and Guilford's son, you grew up as a fine man with Nunnally's values, your parents' love and care, and even Suzaku's honorary crap. No offense wherever you are, Suzaku."_

This is just stupid...and pathetic. Now he's babbling and sulking. Lelouch was currently in Japan again. He found the most isolated part of the largest forest in Japan and paid to build a mansion there. He used his Geass to erase the memories of the carpenters according to its whereabouts, of course. They can't risk being found even with flawless disguises. It became some kind of headquarters for him and C.C.

Speak of the devil—in this case, an immortal witch—and the devil shall appear. C.C. walked in with seven boxes of pizza in her arms. She was currently wearing the cosplay of a maid uniform, although it's styled to look more like a Gothic Lolita dress than a uniform. She placed the boxes on the counter for a moment before reaching into her pocket. She stared at her palm once she brought it out, and then turned to Lelouch. C.C. alternately turned to her hand and Lelouch seven times—yes, he was counting—before walking over to him. The dark-haired immortal merely watched her as she offered something to him. Lelouch opened his free hand while the other continued to support his head on the couch's arm rest.

C.C. then dropped whatever she was holding onto Lelouch's hand, before briskly yet somewhat gracefully striding towards her room after collecting her boxes of pizza. Lelouch glanced at his palm and saw some bills and coins. It's supposedly the change for buying the pizza.

"_Damned witch used my money again! She was even contemplating whether to give me my change." _Lelouch thought.

Scoffing, Lelouch just placed the change in his own pocket before turning the TV on. He then decided to watch the news instead of some drama or whatever genre of a random show he had no interest in. The news was currently on the weather part. For a while, Lelouch just stared at the TV without a single thought on his mind…until he heard Nunnally's name being called and saw a glimpse of his own picture.

His eyes snapped open, thinking that maybe they found his whereabouts. He then calmed down when it was only a report about some kind of commemoration which is being shown Live. Lelouch blinked, and then turned to the bottom right corner of the screen where the time and date today was displayed.

**Today is ****his**** very own death anniversary.**

The screen displayed some old videos that portrayed his last parade before being stabbed by Suzaku under the mask of Zero. The reporter interviewed some workers of the festival/commemoration about their thoughts of Nunnally's new era after Lelouch's tyrannical reign.

"_Now that it came to mind," _Lelouch thought _"how many times have I died already? Ten…? Thirteen…? Fifteen times…? If my memory serves me correctly—which it always does since I was an immortal—it has been a total of 23 times: 8 times out of 'old age' identity-wise, and the rest is completely random excluding the time I was killed by Suzaku. That was the first time…and there was an incident where I was hit by a train. I also remember when I was shot at the heart for saving a child in an alley once. The last time I died was..._

"…_when I got trampled by a stampede of elephants."_

Lelouch cringed. "_Now THAT was a painful death. I completely heard the cracking of bones and the crushing of my own flesh with every step of those damned beasts! I even begrudgingly came home with ripped clothes with mud and blood stains all over me, only to have C.C. laugh at me with no restraint whatsoever while calling me stupid." _He frowned. _"That was the greatest humiliation I could ever think of dying. It didn't help that I wore my favourite disguise that day! There was also that stupid ranger that—"_

Wait a moment…pause…back up.

…

Did he just think about his own death randomly and babbled mentally about it?

Lelouch's frown deepened. He's going crazy…he just knew it! No wonder C.C. wanted to die so badly at the beginning of her immortal life. Everything was practically meaningless…and BORING! He would do anything to relieve this boredom of his at this point. He would even revive Charles or Schneizel if he could for a decent fight in chess. He would even settle for Clovis. Mao could definitely be interesting as long as he had a rope and a stapler to keep the damned man's mouth shut. Heaven forbid, he could practically ask Kaguya to marry him for the heck of it.

…

…

…

Okay, maybe not THAT bad…but that's beside the point!

Lelouch sighed as he turned the TV off. He then walked towards the window to see the whole forest, while some lights that signify the village twinkled a few miles away. Lelouch's mansion was built with almost everything they would need without having to bother visiting a town. The first floor was like the Great Hall decorated with paintings, a luxurious chandelier, and the grand staircases. The second floor was the main lounge, the living room, dining room, and the kitchen. The third floor is comprised of entertainment systems like a personal library—also dubbed as Lelouch's study since C.C. could care less about books—computers and arcades, a music room, and an art studio. The fourth floor is where the seven bedrooms are; each has a personal walk-in closet and bathroom, but the master's is bigger. Each floor, excluding the fourth and rooftop, only has two bathrooms.

The rooftop is a greenhouse that has a glass dome cover. The glass could be changed like a program, showing various sceneries or just plain colors. It could also just be transparent for either Astrology interests or the fireworks shows that the nearby villages or towns would commence. The concept of the house was like Ashford Academy's, big and wide but not made of tall buildings that would reveal the location of a house. C.C. always wondered why they needed a house this big since Lelouch isn't really an extravagant person. Lelouch reasoned that the mansion would keep most of the possessions they own throughout their immortal lifetime. He also partially wanted to build the mansion as some sort of foundation and memorial. Lelouch's last reason was that he merely wanted to lessen his money since it's getting too heavy to carry.

As he looked upon the scenery, Lelouch could only sigh in defeat as he prepared his own dinner. C.C. will most likely stick to her pizza, but Lelouch made some extras anyway…if not because he cared, it's to prolong the distraction. However, if he's going to cook until his boredom is satisfied, they're going to need more gas, ingredients, dishes, soaps, refrigerator, space, and stomachs. Why couldn't he have just built a restaurant?!

Oh yeah, they needed to be kept hidden…DAMN IT!

***The Next Day…***

"C.C., get up."

The addressed didn't budge, as Lelouch raised a single brow.

"Hey, C.C., it's time to get up."

The ravenette merely received an irritated yet sleepy groan. Lelouch's eyes narrowed in response.

"You witch…get your lazy butt out of bed right now!"

"Don't wanna…! Go bother someone else, Princess…" the green-haired female muttered.

Lelouch's eye twitched in annoyance. He never thought he'd resort to this but…

"Get up right now and dress. If you do, I'll treat you to as many pizzas as you want complete with all treats and stuff toys that go as freebies."

C.C. froze for a bit before stiffening slightly, relaxing, and then sat up with her old yet well-maintained Cheese-kun in her arms. She looked up at Lelouch with sleepy eyes and bed hair, while sporting a blank look on her face. Lelouch smirked, thinking that the witch finally gave in until he heard the next words that came out of her mouth.

"I can buy my own pizzas. I plan to be lazy all day, and besides, you don't tell me what to do."

C.C. stuck her tongue out rather cutely—though Lelouch thought that might just be an instinct to think so as not to hit the witch right now—before retreating to the covers. Lelouch had suddenly developed a tick mark on his temple as his eye gave another twitch. He had no time to play along, so with as much strength as he could muster he yanked the comforter and blankets off the bed.

C.C. gave a startled yelp as she fell off the bed with Cheese-kun and a few pillows. Lelouch waited until C.C. spoke again without getting up, "Thanks, Lelouch. It's actually comfortable on the floor since I don't need to get tangled up."

Contrary to popular belief, Lelouch had a temper and it showed in the forms of three ticks on his head.

"C.C., GET UP OR I SWEAR I WILL BLACKLIST YOU AGAINST ALL PIZZA PARLORS AROUND THE AREA!"

* * *

C.C. pouted as she crossed her arms across her chest. She was currently taking a walk with Lelouch by her side for some groceries and decided to pull her along. Although he continuously bribed her with the promise of all-you-can-eat pizza, C.C. somewhat developed a pride due to Lelouch's influence—which he righteously denied—and ended up strongly refusing.

C.C. currently wore a white long-sleeved turtleneck shirt made of cotton which hugged her bodice. The shirt was made longer to engulf her hips halfway and have the design of three poinsettias with hollies and black tattoo-like vines at the bottom right. She had a matching red leather vest with golden linings that stopped below her breast, but the back draped like a cloak until her hips. She had black skinny jeans with silver glitters, and beige fur boots. Her bright green hair was tied into a bun that left the shorter strands to frame her face, and her eyes were covered by oval sunglasses.

Meanwhile, Lelouch wore a black long-sleeved turtleneck shirt with a royal blue chileco. He had a lavender scarf around his neck which had pink lotuses on each end. He wore black jeans with ruby-embedded silver crosses stitched onto the back pockets. The jeans were attached with dangling chain belts by the hips while wearing a pair of black and red converse. He also wore thin-rimmed narrowly rectangular glasses and white cap.

"Lelouch, why did I even need to come with you?" C.C. asked blandly.

"No reason," Lelouch muttered, "and quit addressing me with my real name, will you?"

"What's wrong with that? Besides, maybe some people would just think you're someone who happens to have the same name as the 99th Emperor of Britannia." C.C. reasoned.

"Oh yes, of course. Who wouldn't want to name their child after one of the most frighteningly tyrannical terror of an emperor from the formerly greedy land of Britannia?" Lelouch responded sarcastically.

C.C. made no further comments as she started to tune her companion out in favour of window shopping. Lelouch let her mind wander as a companionable silence brewed between the two. This was something that didn't change. Even when he was mortal, he and C.C. would always share a companionable silence even when a drastic situation comes. It's somewhat a mutual understanding between the both of them. Some might've mistaken it as affection or love, but in truth, Lelouch is merely like a mentor that's teaching C.C. the meaning of life while the latter is like a pillar that would keep the former standing to go on. It's the responsibility between a contractor and client.

As they let another day pass them by like a blur, Lelouch and C.C. continued shopping and exchanged a few words here and there for friendly conversations and alternate perspectives.

* * *

***In the Evening…***

Lelouch sighed as he finished another novel written by Lionel Weinberg. The man is a descendant of Gino Weinberg and Kallen Kouzuki Stadtfeld. Contrary to his ancestors, he was a very mellow kind of man; though Lelouch suspected that it was an effect of growing up in a stabilized era. Lionel's novels are masterpieces of art, but he updates very slowly.

As he brought the book on his nightstand, Lelouch made his way to the bathroom. He then brushed his teeth and washed up before pausing at the mirror. Not much had changed in his appearance as expected, except for his much longer raven hair and the permanent scar on his chest area. He then made his way to the walk-in closet.

It was already midnight, but Lelouch felt more restless than usual. He felt as if tonight was like calm before the storm…figuratively and literally speaking. He contemplated whether he should try getting the sleep he needs and deserves, or try taking a walk around the mansion to calm his nerves. He then decided on the latter, but he'd rather go around the forest.

Lelouch then grabbed his usual immortal wear. If he ever stumbled upon anyone, hopefully they'd dismiss him as some sort of wanderer. He wore a dark purple long-sleeved toga over a white robe and beige slacks. The sleeves had gold linings and gold Geass engravings by the elbows. They were long enough to hide his hands, covered by maroon arm warmers that were acquainted with silver rings that were worn on each of his middle fingers, when let down. At the back, there was also a red Geass symbol. The toga was tied by matching red and gold belts that were tied on either side: red at the left and gold at the right. He wore black flats that were designed with silver Geass symbols. _**(A/N: It's basically what he wore in a picture I found that featured Code Geass R3.)**_

Lelouch tied his hair with an indigo ribbon after brushing it. He looked at himself with his whole-body mirror and can't help but agree with C.C. the last time he wore this: he undoubtedly looked like a female. Lelouch really didn't care much, but his pride was somewhat insulted. As he examined his reflection with a frown, he then noticed something unusual.

His reflection somewhat rippled for a moment…like on a water.

As he blinked, Lelouch tried to pay more attention. After a few more minutes, it happened again only more noticeable but discreet enough if ignored. Lelouch then felt the Geass symbol on his forehead starting to tingle. After a while, it started to burn. He got used to the pain through the years but the feeling never fails to disturb him. Usually, it happens when an overwhelming power is starting to challenge him as the Code reacts.

Not having much choice, Lelouch summoned the power of his code. He activated it through his right hand as his palm made contact with the mirror's surface. The mirror started to glow a faint red as it started to form ripples again. Getting the feeling of the said power, Lelouch observed that his Geass symbol is starting to calm down together with the ominous feeling within the mirror. Soon enough, the red glow disappeared and so did the ominous feeling. Just as Lelouch thought everything was alright, he made the move to retract his hand.

However, a surge of power much stronger than the last one came through.

Lelouch's hand was being pulled in by the said power. As his hand came in contact with the mirror again, he was amazed to see that his hand was absorbed by the mirror like a water portal though he didn't feel getting wet. The ex-prince tried to pull his hand back to no avail and he then started to panic. To his utter relief, C.C. barged in his bedroom. She probably felt the ominous power as well as she had a panicked and shocked look on her face.

Just as he was about to call out to her, Lelouch heard a faint voice addressing him, _"Lelouch Vi Britannia, do not be frightened."_ His eyes widened as he looked towards the mirror. He was surprised to find out that he managed to retract his hand only to see that a pair of smooth feminine hands was holding it. He looked at the reflection and saw a stunningly beautiful woman wearing a white robe with gold linings and an unusual golden cloak. She had bright golden hair that was styled straight and layered with her bangs framing her face and hiding her forehead. She had bluish-grey eyes that were possessing warmth and sadness within. She had a pale complexion and was giving a sad smile towards Lelouch.

She spoke again with a gentler tone, _"Please, do not be alarmed for I mean you no harm. The Lifestream calls out to you and I came to escort you. I want no more than your aid, Lelouch Vi Britannia. Please, come with me. In return for your aid, I shall grant you your solemn wish."_

Without waiting for an answer, the angelic woman pulled Lelouch into the mirror. Lelouch vaguely saw C.C. go after him as he was completely engulfed into the world beyond the glass. After that, there was only darkness.

* * *

**Imperial Palace Gate Entrance, Wutai**

**November 21****st****, Year XxXx**

**9:30PM**

Everybody knew it was bound to happen sooner or later. The ShinRa Electric Power Company was and still determined to make sure that their influence is known through the entire planet with the Mako Reactors. The moment Wutai made it known that they're strongly against the construction of a reactor to their land was the moment for war to lurk in the shadows. Various ambushes and sabotages have been made by both sides, while neither showed signs of yielding to the other. Countless men already fought and died, women wept, and children only saw black…

…and the real battles have even yet to begin.

It was already near the end of autumn. The winds are getting colder by the days that have passed. As of the moment, the negotiations are about to end. ShinRa knew that it was pointless, but aside from the motivation to make the public think that they're on the good side, they merely don't want to waste resources on a war that could be avoided.

At present, Commanders Genesis Rhapsodos and Angeal Hewley have taken charge at the encampment. General Sephiroth is about to meet up with them soon after the negotiations are over. Angeal is one of the people who continue to hope that it goes well somehow. He never liked brutality and violence. Genesis, one whose ego usually tends to endlessly pursue glory, never liked to achieve fame through dirty means. He had been the most affected whenever he had to slaughter innocent people, and explains his somewhat rebellious attitude towards the company's higher-ups and administrators.

"After the negotiations for today, war could truly begin. Isn't that right?" Angeal muttered.

Genesis heard it and turned his gaze towards his best friend. His emotionless mask softened as he witnessed the anguish in the other's eyes. He put his LOVELESS book back in his coat, then directed his longing expression towards the night sky. He then closed his eyes and said,

"_My friend, the fates are cruel_

_There are no dreams, no honor remains_

_The arrow has left the bow of the goddess._"

Angeal frowned and was about to glare at Genesis until he saw the miserable expression on the redhead's face. They made eye contact as soon as Genesis opened his eyes. Genesis turned away from Angeal and continued, "You and I both know—together with the entire planet—that it's not a 'could' but a 'will', Angeal. There's too much hatred to satisfy from both sides, and the arrow was already fired by the time that any of us could interfere."

There was only silence after that. Although at the beginning, Genesis only sought to prove himself by fighting in the frontlines. However, after his first kill, Genesis somewhat lost a part of himself like Angeal. The ravenette could tell that his best friend was much more wounded back then because, unlike Genesis, he had already prepared himself for the inevitable as a man of honor. The redhead was much like a naïve child inside back then and only seemed to have seen the glory and fame.

They didn't have to wait longer than a few minutes as Sephiroth appeared in their line of sight soon after. He had a stern expression as usual, but as soon as he managed to reach his two lieutenants, his face turned grim. He didn't want to be the bearer of bad news to his two precious friends knowing that both don't really want an all-out war, but it was inevitable. Thankfully, being friends for so long made Sephiroth's rare display of emotion enough to realize what he has to say.

The three of them walked away side by side with a deafening silence. Soon, this serenity would be nothing more than a dream as the land would be soon filled with screams and cries. Knowing the egos of his two friends and not wanting to make things more uncomfortable, Angeal decided to break the ice.

"Genesis and I already dispatched the troops around after you texted us to meet with you." He said to Sephiroth, who was at the middle. "We can leave as soon as this encampment is finished up. We only have to wait for the Turks to also finish their own investigations and then we can take off."

At this, Sephiroth nodded and glanced at Genesis on his left before turning to Angeal. "There were no suspicious movements from the Crescent Units? Any more offenses were raised?"

"Everything was cleared." Angeal replied.

After a few more minutes of walking, Genesis still kept to himself. Angeal started getting concerned and Sephiroth was too distracted with his thoughts to notice. Abruptly, Genesis stopped walking which made his companions stop as well. They turned confused stares at the redhead only to see the latter discreetly looking around with suspicion. Angeal and Sephiroth started to do the same until Genesis spoke,

"Sephiroth, did you feel anything weird at the negotiations?"

Sephiroth raised an amused brow before replying, "None, why?"

Genesis turned to his right and said, "I saw some kind of weird light at the sky a while ago, and it didn't look like a shooting star seeing how slow it moved before fading away. It also felt somewhat different, like a strange sort of…magic…surrounds it. I got this unusual instinct to find where it fell. I saw it somewhere around here."

Angeal and Sephiroth exchanged curious yet puzzled glances. Just as Angeal was about to say something, his PHS rang and as soon as he answered it—

KA-BOOM!

"**Oh crap…COMMANDER! IS EVERYTHING ALRIGHT?! THERE WAS AN EXPLOSION, WASN'T IT?! HELLO?! ARE YOU STILL ALIVE, MAN?!" **a youthful and frantic voice said/shrieked through Angeal's phone, which is on the ground by the said Commander's side.

The trio was blasted away by the intense force of the explosion. Angeal was lying on the ground, Genesis got knocked on a tree, and Sephiroth was in a kneeling position holding his head. Angeal started to get up and crack the sudden stiffness on his neck before picking up his PHS. The other two made their way near the raven-haired SOLDIER. Supposedly, the phone wasn't in loudspeaker but the boy's voice was loud enough to be heard by all three of them as he seemed to babble on and on whether they were all safe or not. Genesis and Sephiroth thought most of those worries were directed at Angeal though. Judging from the Black Lieutenant's exasperated expression, he knows just who the caller is.

"_It has got to be Zack." _Angeal thought. _"No one has a pair of lungs as strong as his like this. I wonder if I should interrupt his rambling or just leave the phone here…"_

"—**seriously, I won't complain if you just speak! You can lecture me, confiscate all my glitter bombs, ban me from your homemade cookies, or…or…or…WAAHHH! ANGEAL! YOU JUST CAN'T LEAVE ME, MAN! YOU PROMISED ME! DON'T WORRY, I'M GONNA GO THERE RIGHT NOW! SCREW THOSE ORDERS, I'M GONNA—"**

"Zack…"

After Angeal uttered the name, the voice quieted as if the Lieutenant pressed the off switch. He wished so badly that there _is _an off switch. For some reason, Sephiroth and Genesis knew the silence wouldn't last…

"**ANGEAL! MAN, YOU'RE ALIVE!"**

…and they were right.

Not knowing who 'Zack' is, Genesis and Sephiroth decided to ignore the phone conversation for the moment. It was getting kind of harder to do so because of their enhanced hearing. Zack's loud exclamations aren't helping either. From what they picked up, Zack is the cadet whom Angeal entrusted leadership on in case of emergency. He seemed to have given the said cadet an extra PHS that they got from the Turks for further stealthy contact throughout the patrol. Sephiroth was a bit bothered by that, while Genesis was just amused. The redhead had an idea why his best friend would do that.

After a few more minutes of conversation, Angeal closed his phone with a stressed sigh. When he turned to face his friends, Genesis and Sephiroth took note of his exhausted expression as if he needs a 24-hour sleep. _"If this 'Zack' could turn him like this with a worry fit in a phone, I don't know what to expect to happen whenever he and Angeal make a confrontation." _they thought.

"The Turks met with the troopers." Angeal stated, "They said an ambush was set up to intercept us. They plan to finish the three of us. Approximately, they found hundreds of traps and explosions around the area. Wutai planned to trap SOLDIER's General and his two Lieutenants as hostages, it seems. Other than that, they just want to eliminate us as a warning. We've got a lot in our hands."

"How so?" Genesis asked, "That shouldn't really be a problem, should it? We've been through worse with countless infiltration missions individually, even when we were cadets. It should be easy to pinpoint the traps, and no soldier nor fighter of Wutai—no matter how many there are—could match three SOLDIERs First-Class at the same time."

"Genesis has a point in this one, Angeal." Sephiroth said, "I don't see the dilemma here."

"If we're not racing against time, then you both might be right. Sadly, it's the complete opposite of what we're hoping for." Angeal replied with a frown. Genesis and Sephiroth gave him confused stares. The Black Lieutenant then explained further,

"The Turks also found some type of barrier-making materias at the edges of the landscapes. They concluded that it surrounds the whole country. Countless bombs seemed to have been implanted on the areas of where the troops are, and they can't diffuse them all on time. We have only one hour until the bombs explode and the materias activate, and by that time, no one could go inside or outside; which means—"

"—we're all going to be trapped here, and we'll either die from the surrounding explosions or get taken as prisoners." Sephiroth finished for him. Genesis cursed under his breath, and glared at his surroundings as if he's expecting an incoming attack. He then turned to his two friends and furiously stated, "Then what the hell are we standing around here for?! LET'S MOVE IT!"

Angeal and Sephiroth turned to him in surprise, but easily complied and rushed to the meeting point. However, no more than five minutes and another explosion near their left commenced. Like a chain reaction, another kept coming and the trio barely dodged the ropes, strings, knives and bullets that suddenly came at them.

"We have 45 minutes left!" Angeal exclaimed.

They quickened their pace, yet they were intercepted after a few more minutes. Angeal, Sephiroth, and Genesis decided to get serious as none of them desired to waste any more time than they should. As they kept fighting and running at the same time, Sephiroth noticed something strange: if practically all the dangerous bombs were implanted on their destination, why are the soldiers still bothering to follow knowing it'll be dangerous?

Then it hit him: it was a suicide mission.

"_They're all fools…" _he thought. The Silver General turned to his Lieutenants only to see the same knowing yet disgusted expressions on their faces. They all figured out the same thing. He then checked his PHS and saw only 20 minutes left. From where they were, some of the helicopters were already ascending. Sephiroth deducted that only one hasn't, and it's the one helicopter that's supposedly still waiting for them.

"Damn it, we're still too far. Can't the helicopter come here personally?" Genesis asked angrily, slashing down another opponent before taking off again.

"They can't risk it. There's too much greenery that would shield their views of us from above, and these guys aren't making it easy for us to break for it." Angeal replied, mirroring Genesis' previous movements.

"Well then, we'll make them move out of our way!" Genesis exclaimed. He held his left hand and produced the strongest Firaga, before aiming it towards all the fighters against them. A second after he fired his attack, he could've sworn he saw someone else whom didn't look like a fighter. Judging from Angeal's reaction soon after, it wasn't just his imagination.

"Genesis, watch out for the kid!" his best friend yelled. The redhead could only curse out as the deed was done. The Firaga he fired successfully knocked the fighters unconscious and gave them burns that would render them immobile for a while if they're awake. Angeal wasted no time and checked pass the fighters for the kid he saw. However, Sephiroth didn't seem too pleased seeing that they only have 15 minutes left.

"Angeal, we have to go! We don't have much time to save him!" he yelled. His friend paid him no heed and was joined by Genesis whom knew there was no point of arguing with the honor of Angeal Hewley. Sephiroth cursed the compassion of his friends that never fails to disregard his orders at times like these. He decided to help them both in hopes of saving as much time as he could.

Not long after Angeal and Genesis took off, they immediately spotted an unconscious figure which was supposedly caught by the blast of Genesis' previously unleashed Firaga. Angeal checked for a pulse and was relieved to detect a steady one. Genesis crouched at the other side of the body, and before they could turn the boy over to get a good look on his face, another explosion ignited near them. Sephiroth then rushed to them and covered the boy's body with an almost ruined cloak, probably picked up from the fallen fighters.

"If you want to save the boy, carry him and let's go." Sephiroth said sternly.

"_We probably pissed him off again." _Genesis and Angeal thought.

Angeal then proceeded to wrap the cloak around the boy before carrying the petite figure in his arms. The three SOLDIERs took off in the fastest pace they could manage, now accompanied by an unconscious boy. Sephiroth took down most of the fighters along the way as Genesis concentrated on defending Angeal and the boy.

"_Only five minutes left…" _they simultaneously thought.

Finally, they arrived at the helicopter's place. The trio wasted no time and dashed for the helicopter. Sephiroth came first and was followed by Genesis as the latter helped Angeal get the boy safely inside. Once Angeal also entered the helicopter, they secured the door and prepared for take-off. With mako-enhanced sight, the three SOLDIERs vaguely saw the expected barrier closing into a dome. They immediately warned the Turks piloting the helicopter, and after five minutes, they barely managed to get out safely before…

KA-BOOM!

BANG!

Consecutive explosions were set off strategically in the area. Angeal could only feel saddened by the sacrifices of the Wutaian soldiers they fought there that were caught. The helicopter slightly swayed from the impact before it managed to stabilize again.

"We're now heading for Midgar, sirs. Expected arrival is approximately within 4 hours or so." The pilot said. "Umm…sirs?"

"What is it?" Sephiroth asked sternly.

"Should we give a heads-up to the administrators about our new addition?"

The three SOLDIERs simultaneously turned to the cloaked unconscious boy before glancing at each other. Sephiroth sat the nearest to the pilot seats and was across his two other friends. The unconscious boy sat between Genesis and Angeal, sitting from left and right respectively. Through eye contact, they seemed to have agreed on one choice.

"It would be advisable. If you can, please inform Tseng. I'll give the Director a call, and I'm sure either of them would tell the President themselves." Sephiroth said.

Sephiroth glanced at his friends for a second before bringing his PHS out, and proceeding to make the aforementioned call. Genesis and Angeal looked at each other at the corner of their eyes, until Genesis brought out his LOVELESS book and started reading silently again. Angeal spared the boy a sympathetic yet curious glance before crossing his arms and closing his eyes, getting a much needed rest.

After a while, Genesis looked up from his book and turned his gaze towards the boy again. For some reason, he senses something special within the unconscious figure; and he's somewhat itching to yank the cloak off, and analyse the younger male's face. The redhead couldn't help but have a premonition that this same unnamed boy would make unexpected changes in their lives…and maybe even make the most valuable impact in the planet.

…

…but that couldn't be…

…

…could it?

…

However, he wasn't the only one feeling the same premonition subconsciously. Angeal was also contemplating the same absurd thoughts while 'resting'; and as Sephiroth finished his call before glaring at the cloaked figure in front of him, the Silver General didn't recognize his irritation was brought about due to a subconscious conflict within him.

* * *

**Science Laboratory Department**

**ShinRa Corp., Midgar**

**November 23****rd**

**3:45PM**

"Prof. Hojo, it would seem that the patient is showing signs of abnormality again."

Hojo immediately went towards a specific quarantined room. People who were assigned for the patient inside it are strictly the only ones allowed to go in. That's why no one could so much as visit or check the said patient at the moment. However, the President is being informed about the conditions.

As Hojo went inside the room with two other assistants, he immediately saw the reported abnormality. The boy has been frequently doing this every five hours ever since he was brought by the General and his two Lieutenants. They were careful to remove every single trace of mako in the room before due to the boy's not so pleasant reaction to it.

At the moment, the boy's heartbeat is slowing down to the point of not beating at all.

Prof. Hojo deemed this better than other abnormalities. One time, an intern mistakenly brought a syringe of mako with him when he was instructed to check the status of the patient. The boy's body reacted in an almost inhuman way as he subconsciously unleashed a powerful surge of energy. Another time was when another scientist attempted to inject an experimental drug to quicken the boy's awakening. The boy ended up awakening, only to vomit every single drop of the substance from his blood stream and resulted vomiting his own blood. After that, he went unconscious again.

Hojo concluded the boy was supposed to die at that moment for excessive blood loss…yet he ended up having stable status.

Now, the boy had surprised him with not having a heartbeat. When his assistants tried to salvage him while he gives out the instructions, the boy remained immobile. Just when he was about to announce the death officially, something glowed at the boy's forehead that looked like a bird or some sort of 'V'. At the same time, his whole body seem to be regenerating at a moderate pace as the needles started to automatically detach from his arms and limbs with a stable wave of energy surrounding him.

At this, Hojo grinned rather sadistically. _"It would seem I have found a rather interesting specimen. Too bad, I'm obligated to report this. This boy would undoubtedly wake up by tonight."_

* * *

**SOLDIER Training Room Level 49**

**4:30PM**

"_When the war of the beasts brings about the world's end_

_The goddess descends from the sky"_

"Genesis…"

"_Wings of light and dark spread afar_

_She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting"_

"Genesis, please don't make us hate you."

Genesis glared. He didn't avert his eyes and was about to recite the First Act until…

"One more word, we'll burn your collection starting with that current book."

Genesis looked enraged and was about to yell a retort until Angeal interrupted again.

"We'll even include the collectibles you've gained with the limited editions. I swear we're serious."

"HOW DARE THEE, YE BLASTED DOUBLE-CROSSING ILLITERATE—"

"Yes, I know. We love you too, Gen-Gen." Angeal chuckled.

Sephiroth was smirking by the time Angeal started to threaten Genesis. To be honest, the Silver General was both pretty amused and irritated with the redhead ever since breakfast. For some reason, the Red Commander couldn't stop reciting LOVELESS. Angeal explained it's an impulse he had possessed to relieve his anxiety about something he can't understand. According to his raven-haired Lieutenant, these are the times in which you cannot and must not confront Genesis with his real problem.

After a few minutes, Genesis finally stopped rambling but the ultimate fire-throwing Red Commander death glare is still intact. It's such a shame since it doesn't work on either of the current targets; so that means, _total damage inflicted: zero…attack failed._

It was at that moment that their PHSes rang simultaneously for a message:

_The boy you brought back here from Wutai is predicted to be awakened by tonight. With the President at Junon, you three are required to come together with some of the Turks. I shall be there as well. The President gave us permission to do what is best for the company depending on the information we'll receive from the young man. I'll see you all there._

_Director Lazard_

Angeal and Sephiroth stared at their phones for a moment before looking at each other. They then turned to Genesis who seems to still be blinking at his phone as if he doesn't seem to believe what the message said. He looked up and asked in all seriousness and innocent wonder:

"So it wasn't a dream we found that boy?"

Angeal and Sephiroth could've sworn Genesis got bonked on the head at that very moment…_hard._

* * *

**Waiting Room, Infirmary Floor**

**7:00PM**

The ShinRa Trinity leaned against the wall. They arrived to find the Turks already there an hour ago. Reno, Rude, Elena and Tseng were there. Tseng informed them that Veld went to escort the President to Junon and that he'll represent the decision of the Turks. A few minutes after, Director Lazard joined them. The boy was said to be inside, and a nurse was finalizing his records. According to Hojo, the boy possessed countless unexplainable abnormalities but he didn't elaborate any more.

Sephiroth was relieved to know that, because it meant that Hojo was in a good mood for a supposedly new guinea pig. He thought he was going to suffer the experiments himself or something. Apparently, he wasn't alone in that aspect.

"How much longer do we have to wait, yo?" Reno said impatiently. He shoved his hands in his pockets and tapped his foot repeatedly. He and Elena were supposedly Turk interns, but slots were already saved for them.

"Patience, Reno." Rude replied, ever the tolerating partner.

Not a few moments after he said that, the nurse finally emerged from the room and told them all to come in. They obliged only to find a very spacious room—only with a dresser, a desk with numerous scattered documents, a few chairs, a small couch, and a bed covered with beige curtains at the edge with white walls and no windows—to welcome them. Hojo also informed them that the boy was quarantined due to his aforementioned abnormalities, but they didn't think that the young man needed to be this isolated.

"He's stable anywhere I observe." The nurse said. "I don't see any abnormalities either. Then again, Prof. Hojo must've ensured it wouldn't turn up anytime soon. Also, I was surprised to see how young the boy seems to be…and…"

As the nurse trailed off, the Turks and Lazard turned confused stares at her. They immediately dismissed it, however, as they decided to see things for themselves. Meanwhile, the three SOLDIERs noticed the nurse blush lightly with mako-enhanced sight after she trailed off. They raised an interested brow, and exchanged amused yet somewhat exasperated glances at the corner of their eyes.

Before the nurse could pull back the curtains hiding the bed, she turned to the small crowd and spoke in a concerned yet stern tone.

"Remember: don't stress him out!" she warned. "I'm serious, Prof. Hojo demands it and you're all going to deal with him if something doesn't go well with anything regarding the boy." At that moment, each and every one of them—especially the SOLDIER Big Three—felt a VERYunpleasant chill in their spines.

After assuring herself that her words had sunk in, the nurse confidently strode over to the curtains and pulled them back gently. The visitors were rendered speechless at the sight of the stunning young man lying on the bed, sleeping like an angel. The first person to break the awkward silence was none other than Reno.

"Ooh, la, la~!" he purred. "Are you sure this is a guy?"

At any other time, either Tseng or Rude would've slapped him on the head. However, they were both entranced with the innocent sight. No more than a second after the comment though, Tseng gathered his composure once more. Lazard was plainly amused with their reactions, Sephiroth was slightly amazed, Angeal was relieved, Genesis was curious, and the poor nurse was then ignored.

Reno went closer to the bed and poked the boy's cheek playfully. He smirked, "If it wasn't for the obviously flat-as-a-board chest, anyone would assume he's a she." Before anyone could make a reply, the next poke on the boy's cheek caused a slight stir from the said boy. It was then followed by a slight groan as the young stranger turned his head away from Reno's direction and put both of his hands on his face. The nurse chose that moment to make her presence known as she approached the boy lying on the bed.

"Try not to force yourself." She said gently, "You've been through a rough predicament, and your body is still recovering."

The boy surprised everyone in the room as he brushed the nurse's words and asked with a normally deep masculine voice, "How long have I been unconscious?"

For a moment, they were all caught off guard. Normally, a person would not be aware of what happened to them after suffering a shock. This boy just talked as if he'd just fainted at the most, and as if he goes through this kind of thing every day. He sat up and let the blanket covering fall to his waist. The nurse decided to leave and contact Prof. Hojo before anyone notices.

"Where am I?" the boy asked.

Lazard decided to answer the boy, "You are in the infirmary within the ShinRa Company's building in Midgar."

The boy then froze for a moment before lifting his head from his palms. Once again, everyone in the room was rendered speechless as the young man revealed a pair of deep amethyst orbs as his eyes. Tseng now knows for sure that the boy could not be Wutaian. His eyes were not narrow, and the color is much too foreign. The boy's body was too lax as if he's sure that they would not—or could not—harm him. That wasn't normal, even children would know the ShinRa Company and cry at its mentioning. Deciding to do the original aim they had when they came here, Tseng stepped forward with a stern expression.

"My name is Tseng." He said, "If you can, I advise you to answer my questions truthfully. Who are you? Your features prove you're not Wutaian, so what were you doing near the palace grounds where you were found?"

The boy was aware on how he probably got there and was somewhat surprised that he could still keep a straight face, especially since his theory involves that he's in another world. At the very least, he's not someone important here which means he doesn't need to hide much of himself aside from his Code which he can still feel within his soul. Knowing he cannot defy this man without bringing any more necessary suspicions upon himself, the boy granted Tseng with as truthful of an answer as he could manage:

"My name is…Lelouch. I'm Lelouch Lamperouge. I was captured by someone before I was probably found, and I do not know anything other than that."

* * *

_**A/N: There isn't much action for now...but I hope you'll look forward to more! This story will absolutely have no OCs, and if ever I would use some, they would have minor roles and would appear only once or twice. This would also be quite short, having at least three to seven chapters. PLEASE R&R!**_

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Final Fantasy VII or Code Geass.**


End file.
